overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Healing Experiment
Nazarick's Healing Experiment is a form of experimentation conducted by Demiurge under Ainz's order. Objective This experiment was meant to test how healing magic operates in the New World compared to the world of YGGDRASIL. The underlying questions behind the healing experiment is if the nutrients derived from the severed arm vanish after the subjects cannibalize it and then healed the wound afterward. Another interesting question to take note of was whether the people who ate the arms starve to death from this process being repeated over and over again continuously. Procedures According to Demiurge, he proceeds the experiment according to the subject's age and gender. With time, Demiurge felt that he will need to distinguish whether or not a certain species of a certain age's skin is the most suitable. Before he and his aides apply healing magic on the wounded subject, they merely allow the detached part to undergo a significant change in shape. For starters, mincing the subject's flesh then later on down the line, that fleshy part will thoroughly be preserved. Ainz noted they seemed to have done things like chopping arms off and then reattaching them to other creatures. At the same time, cutting open the subjects’ abdomens and exchanging the internal organs within. They started with blood relatives as a control group, and they branched out to combinations of humans and other lifeforms — not just demihumans, but animals too. Afterward, they would then healed them with magic to see what changes occurred from it.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 3: Beginning the Counterattack Results When a person's arm is cut off and later healed with magic, the severed hand was said to disappear during the process.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey Because magic is cast after the skin has been removed, healing magic will effectively recognize it as a foreign entity. Hence, it cannot disappear despite healing magic being used. This is the reason why the subjects would not die of starvation even if they cannibalize their own meat. In addition to that, whenever one aspect of healing magic is rejected by another aspect of healing magic, Demiurge noted sometimes it was as if the process conflicts with each other. This causes the healing process to not operate smoothly and ends up resulting in a scar afterward. Likewise, the lower the rank, the more likely it is that scars will form as time lapses.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: Dawn of Despair Trivia * The subject of this experiment was done on the humans captured by the Great Tomb of Nazarick. * According to Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, she was given permission by her master Ainz to eat one of the human wrists which had been severed during the healing experiment, taken from a man who had been nabbed from a random village.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 9: Jaldabaoth * In an alternataive timeline different from the mainstream series, there was a similar healing experimentation that have taken place, but with the undead Keno Fasris Invern as the subject. When Suzuki Satoru utilizes a scissor to trim her long hair, the severed hair that were cut ended up immediately aged and degraded under a very short span of time as though several hundred years had already passed for it. In the end, the hair strand became a puff of ash, vanishing cleanly just like the undead did when they were destroyed. Shortly after, Suzuki would then go on to cast the attack spell, of Negative Energy on Keno to restore her trimmed hair back to its original length before it was cut. According to Suzuki, cutting an undead's hair is considered as having minimum damage to someone like Keno.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 2: Encounter in the Lost Country References }} Category:Terminology Category:Experiments